


Let's Rewrite Our Story Together

by WhoknewZeus



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anyways, GET IT, I honestly am a horrible person, I'm Day6 trash, I'm Serious, I'm a hot mess, Like this story, M/M, but it didn't make it as one bc it seemed like it should be a multi-chaptered one instead, hahaha, it's a DoPil story, it's angsty here and there tbh, it's one of these complicated plot things again from me, lots of yearning, romantic, soooo, subtly dark, this was supposed to be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoknewZeus/pseuds/WhoknewZeus
Summary: As an uprising singer, Wonpil would never think that he was going to be gifted with the power of time travel. However, he wished he could use it to how he liked and not to spontaneous moments in his life.What was the worse past of it all? The fact that he was still in love with a drummer that left him in the past and all the traveling in the past was related to the said drummer.Now, he could go back and rewrite how his story went with the drummer. Through regret, shame, and stupidity, Wonpil would learn the reality of time traveling and love altogether.





	1. Prologue: Cut the Red String to Your Liking

“Have you ever sang a song so hard that you cried like you got your heart broken on the spot?” A reporter asked Wonpil, a famous singer that reached through stardom after releasing hit singles one after another each month.

 

“Ah, yes, I have felt that in every sense possible,” Wonpil explained, smiling to every recording camera that was capturing him in an unnatural state.

 

“If we may ask, can we know the story about your hardest heartbreak?”

 

“Sure,” Wonpil nodded, relaxing every muscle in his face as he was remembering how the story went. 

 

* * *

 

January 21st, 2017—Wonpil watched the interview from his phone and laughed at the audience as they bought that story that he gave to everyone. About how he met a beautiful girl with brown hair on a Sunday morning, and how she had to leave the country the following month, and he went to the airport to find out that she already left. He flinched as he heard himself talk about how he found her on Facebook and started to talk to her to only find out that she did not think long-distance relationships would work out. Everyone was pitying Wonpil for his hardships when none of them knew the truth of his story.

 

Wonpil laid on his single bed in his lonely apartment to stare into the ceiling under dim lighting. He pulled his thick purple blankets to his chin and breathed in his own scent for comfort. The memories of his favorite thing when he pulled into the studio first thing in the morning to catch that person in the recording room with a drum set ready to burst with excitement. A smile as wondrous and aesthetic as Halley’s Comet. A deep registration in his voice sent a chill through every blood vessel in Wonpil’s mind. He dreaded to think about this man, but he was helpless to the web of love that he strung together with him.

 

What was one prescription for anybody that had a heartbreak that continued to this day? Cry it out, sing the sad songs on your playlist, and sleep the pain away. It was exactly what Wonpil did for himself as if the pain was fresh and happened not too long ago. He flipped his pillow around and let the coolness touch his right side of his face before he closed his eyes to settle his feelings down. The comforting blackness—the noises that replayed in his head; it would become nothing. 

 

* * *

 

Upon waking up, Wonpil felt revived as if he never had his heart broken for the twenty-fourth time. He woke up and saw that his apartment was a little odd. The bed sheets were supposed to be navy blue, but it seemed they were the blue and green striped ones that he threw out a year ago. Wonpil inspected the blanket and noticed that it was also changed. They were no longer the purple ones but the brown blanket with a few full-sized pandas designed into its style. 

 

A minute elapsed and the alarm scared Wonpil into a surprised fit. He turned it off and looked at the date. “December 15th, 2015!?” shouted Wonpil into the walls. He got a quiet ‘shut up’ from the downstairs neighbor. He remembered it was the old man that did not move out until a month after today. However, this was supposed to be in Wonpil’s past. Nothing was making sense.

 

The best thing about being human was that humans could adapt to their environment within due time. Wonpil was still freaking out that he was living in the past, but he has quickly accepted the reality and played it cool. He was hoping that day would blow over, so he could return to his present reality. If Wonpil had to think about it the reality of the past, the scariest perspective that Wonpil knew about living in the past was meeting the drummer boy eventually. The ticking of the clock would go backward, and Wonpil had no say on whether his emotions could relive what happened before. 

 

Was this God’s cruel way for Wonpil to repeat the past? Wonpil figured that since he knew the future, then he could possibly change something for himself. He seemed to be bound by nothing, but he was afraid of creating paradoxes in the time rift. Wonpil had no choice but to play it safe and let what happened back then to happen again. It was going to be hell, either way, so Wonpil was exhausted to lay on Saturday morning waiting for the text to come to inform him that he needed to greet the new drummer and show him the ropes of the company. 

 

The cellular phone vibrated before Wonpil picked it up hesitantly. “Hello?”

 

His manager’s voice echoed into his ear. “Hello? Yes. Can you show the new kid around? He’s playing the drums for the company since the last few guys quit over a dispute.”

 

“Yeah, no problem. I can do it.”

 

“Thanks, I’ll make sure your album comes out as a hit in return.” 

 

“Thank you. Goodbye,” Wonpil politely hung up the phone as he sighed at the impending future. He probably should at least buy aspirin and take them before he would have a headache of what was coming for him. Wondering the room, he prepared the backpack and stuffed it with necessities to get him through the day. He aligned his hair and brushed his teeth because first impressions were still important. 

 

* * *

 

Actually, whatever Wonpil thought about first impressions was a huge joke. He should have known how awkward the drummer really was. Wonpil put too much effort into himself that he was practically shining in his beauty while the new member of the company was shying behind the manager with a frightened face. The manager disapproved of Wonpil’s approach, despite not doing or saying anything special. Regardless of the outcome, Wonpil apologized for his actions and halfheartedly promised that he would give the new guy a wonderful tour. 

 

Throughout the day, it was one annoying thing after another. Wonpil smiled and spoke in a forced happy tone to keep the mood light, but he was fuming with unwanted feelings that he harbored for the other man. He wished it sunk further until it would never see the light of day without a glimmer of hope. “Uh, Wonpil?” Dowoon politely interrupted, halting the tour at the front entrance of the building. 

 

“I know what you’re going to ask. No, you won’t start working until Monday starts.” Wonpil sighed, scaring the newbie that he had his question answered before he could say what it was.

 

“How did you—”

 

“Lucky guess,” Wonpil mentioned immediately, smiling cheek to cheek, hoping to get the tour out of the way. If there was something in the past to change, then Wonpil wanted it to be how he fell in love with Dowoon. He had to make it impossible for them to ever be together. The pettiness and pain picked its way through his blood and made him boil alive.

 

“Well, is there a way for us to communicate since we will be working together?” Dowoon had to put his nose into Wonpil’s business.

 

“Um, you can just contact the manager. He can handle everything. He’ll be your best friend around here,” Wonpil smiled one last time before he excused himself to leave. In the same sense, an unattended garden can only sprout dirt and weed that can slowly destroy itself. Casting one last longing stare at Dowoon, Wonpil’s heart snapped into two pieces as if it were the same fateful day.

 

* * *

 

After sleeping that horrendous day off, Wonpil woke up in his normal bed. He jumped out of bed and began stomping the floor, hoping that there would be no elderly person yelling at him to keep it down. Waiting a whole five seconds for a reaction, it was utterly quiet and seemed like everything was back to the present. There was no way that everything was simply a dream that he was vividly feeling. “No, no, no,” Wonpil murmured to himself, pulling his phone and checking the date. “January 22nd, 2017.”

 

It merely may have been a coincidence that he was dreaming of the past. There was no law in nature or any scientific explanation that could validate his experience of time traveling. If anything, it never happened in the first place. Exactly, that was exactly what Wonpil could get behind on. Perhaps it was all nothing and the stress of his heartbreak was only making him carelessly dream of the impossible. Wonpil was  _ not _ a time-traveler, and he would only blindly believe that he was not.

 

The day rolled on as usual for Wonpil, the uprising musician/singer. The scheduled interviews went normally while he could barely fit a break to grab some food to eat. The hectic life that he was accustomed to because fame forced him into the center stage. It was supposed to be the life that he wanted when he was striving to become a better singer with all those singing lessons and practices. It did not make sense why it was suddenly not the life that he content with anymore. Something changed during the time he spent with Dowoon.

  
His priorities were misaligned like the cosmos were against his happiness. Troubling what changed, the day was slowly ending and the bed was going to be accompanied only by himself again. Wonpil questioned if his sanity was on the brink of flooding. He was afraid to sleep and wake up in the past, but his eyes and mind would not let him have an opinion or action on the choice.


	2. Chapter 1: Glue the String as You Like

Wonpil woke up and snapped into reality, looking around to see that it was still dark. His room was subtly different and Wonpil was afraid he was back in his past, so he checked his phone and groaned at the date—December 16th if 2015. Luckily, he was adjusting to the different time zones. He knew that the day after meeting Dowoon that the drummer quickly began texting him, but Wonpil was happy to the fact that he knew that in about twenty minutes that Dowoon would text him to have a conversation to get to know each other. The new plan was to avoid letting Dowoon and himself get close as friends, and he accomplished that in his last visit to the past by not giving any of his contact information to Dowoon. It would mean Dowoon’s existence in his life would be erased slowly despite if it left a few marks behind. Holding his phone above his head as he laid perfectly in bed, “6:28 am. It’s too bad his text won’t come through this time.”

 

Of all the lies he told himself, Wonpil could say that was the loneliest lie he felt. It almost frightened him to think that he was not going to get a text, and he held remorse deeply like a teddy bear. He closed his phone and believed he could fool himself into falling into a deep slumber. Time could only go by when the individual did not pay attention to it, and Wonpil was surprised by the vibrate on the bed when his phone went off. He saw the number on the screen and recognized it quickly. “How did you get my number, Dowoon?” Wonpil agonized on his bed, unable to choose an appropriate response to the simple text.

 

If there was a thing called fate, Wonpil wished that he could avoid it or cut it out of his life. It was tiresome and needed to be eradicated for its burdening visit in his life. The text explained itself without any misleading information because Dowoon was that type of person to describe every little detail in a message. Apparently, the manager gave Wonpil’s number to Dowoon without hesitation and told Dowoon to rely on Wonpil on getting the hang of the company’s pace of music production. Optimistically, Wonpil took pride in the fact that he was a reliable person to his manager. 

 

The only real predicament that Wonpil saw in the text was the fact that Dowoon was thanking him for his tour and wanting to apologize for texting out of nowhere. It was the kindness and warmth that Dowoon possessed that made Wonpil thaw in his frozen terror of falling in love all over again with the drummer. It was a sweet beckoning for Wonpil, but an ice cube should not be able to stand next to a candle.

 

Unable to fall asleep to return to his supposed timeline, he had no other choice but to attend work and usual. He dropped by the recording building, sighing as the cold air drifted gently through. Finishing the last note of the song that Wonpil was recording, he stopped holding the note and looked carefully at the bright red sign that was labeled ‘Recording’. Wonpil really had a lot of his energy used to singing the same song over seven times to get the right notes and pitches. Luckily, he already practiced enough in the future for his voice to be more stable than it was in the beginning. The composers and arrangement crew were shocked at how well it went, but Wonpil casually pretended that it was nothing to be humble.

 

The singer went out of the room to grab water from the vending machine that was in the hallway. As he was collecting his change and his beverage, he turned around to find Dowoon quietly exiting the recording studio. Excluding the pettiness that was being harbored in Wonpil, he calmly stated, “It gets easier the more you do this job. It can get frustrating playing the same tempo over and over for someone to get the right sound recorded.”

 

“Th-thank you. I will do my best. I am under your care,” Dowoon bowed before he went up to the vending machine and inserted his money. He was about to pick a soda, but Wonpil decided to press the option that was an ordinary orange juice in a can. He did not look at Wonpil with contempt or any type of ill will; he simply smiled and thanked the other man for the better choice before he opened the can and popped it into his mouth. Once the can was emptied, Dowoon expressed his gratitude to Wonpil, “Ahhh, this was more refreshing than the soda I was going to pick. Thank you!”

 

Wonpil shook his head. “Don’t mention it.” However, in the back of his head, he was telling himself that the juice was something that Dowoon used to replace his consumption of soda in a few weeks. It was because he and Dowoon discussed ways to keep their energy alive at work without relying on soda since it would make them crash later on. It would be no surprise to Wonpil that Dowoon was enjoying the beverage.

 

“You’re so kind, hyung. I really want to repay you back for all you’ve done for me,” Dowoon suggested, playfully rubbing Wonpil’s right arm.

 

Hesitant to respond, Wonpil hummed and nodded before he made his way to the bathroom. The creaking of the door as it shut allowed Wonpil to indulge in the emptiness and white light. He let out a frustrated breath before heading to the sink. Over the faucet, he splashed his face meanwhile the cool sensation did nothing to wash the old feelings that were burning inside of him. He had to remind himself that he belonged in 2017 and not 2015. A lot happened between the two-time frames, and Wonpil had to accept and remind himself of that.

 

In spite of the predictable events, Wonpil wondered why when he was trying to change his quaint connection to Dowoon that it still would end up bringing him closer to Dowoon. “I’m out of my mind. It has to be fate. Fucking fate,” Wonpil cursed in a hushed tone while droplets were sporadical and across his face. His wet bangs stuck together, but he could care less about his style since he had to get back to work.

 

* * *

 

The perks of knowing the future while being stuck in the past were that Wonpil could rewrite the embarrassing mistakes he did. In order to not mess up his potential future, he thought he could get away with redoing a few mistakes here and there. Unfortunately, there were things that he would find to be simply unavoidable at most. “Oh, screw you!” Wonpil groaned at the phone screen as his Tumblr feed reloaded after switching between apps. Growing technology was powerful as it was frustrating.

 

Another unavoidable thing was doctor appointments. He had one right after work, so he had no choice but to attend. 

 

Wonpil was rescheduling it over and over, but he was actually unable to accept the reality that he had to face the doctors by himself and not with his family. It was part of growing up, and Wonpil had to first crawl into adulthood before being able to walk in it. Sitting patiently on a blue cheap, plastic chair, peeking at the other patients that were waiting for their name to be called, more patients entering the waiting room than patients leaving the premises. A minute of silence transformed into an hour while an hour transformed into a year. It was an endless cycle of waiting for nothing to happen. “Wonpil?” A woman’s voice echoed through the quietness, awakening Wonpil from his train of thought.

 

“Ah, yes,” Wonpil mentioned, propping himself up from his seat to go through the door where the woman called his name. 

 

* * *

 

Once finishing his appointment, he was leaving through the front doors of the clinic but was careless about where he was going and bumped into someone roughly. Holding his phone lightly in his hand, the force made the phone fly out of his hands while gravity was appropriately working as always. The phone landed but not before it collided with another phone, which must have been the stranger. “I-I am so sorry,” apologized Wonpil, dropping to pick up his phone. 

 

“It’s okay,” a familiar deep tone spoke to Wonpil.

 

Wonpil looked up, crouched with one knee on the ground while the other was almost touching his chest, and realized that the other phone belonged to Dowoon. If there was a time where he wanted to go back in the past again, he wanted it to happen right now. He was already in the past, but he was repeating the same mistakes and was upset that he was not making his future life happier. Intending to talk more to Dowoon rather than having an imaginative conversation with him, Wonpil tried to start something, “Are you here for an appointment?”

 

Dowoon nodded, “Y-yeah, my wrist and some part of my arm were feeling a bit of pain. I wanted to check it out before it gets serious.”

 

Wonpil should have remembered that after his appointment that he would bump into Dowoon as an accident. The results of Dowoon’s appointment would come up as minor pain and nothing that he should be worried about. However, in the correct past that Wonpil lived through, he asked Dowoon if he wanted to wait for him to finish the check-up and then hang out together. Of course, Dowoon gladly accepted the thought and make them ultimately more intimate. Now, there was nothing going to happen because Wonpil wanted nothing to do with Dowoon. “I hope your results come out fine. I’m sure of it. See you around,” Wonpil grabbed his phone and proceeded to go on his way home.

 

“Ah, okay,” Dowoon retorted, disappointment found on his face that only Wonpil could tell since he has been in a relationship with Dowoon before. “I’ll see you back at work.”

  
  


Wonpil did not have a profound memory bank that he could pull up anything from his past as he pleased. Not everything needed to be remembered, and it was okay to forget things. Finishing up work and singing a few songs live on radio stations, Wonpil was free to relax at home and be himself. He hated to admit that he was becoming attached to Dowoon after slowly letting him go, but he supposed there were always people that would come back in his life spontaneously.

 

It was February 13th, 2017, and Wonpil adapting to his new life as a time traveler. All the facts that he was able to compile about his sudden ability were that it would only occur whenever he went to sleep. It would go in patterns, switching between the past and the present as long as he went to sleep in either timeline. Another thing that he noticed was that the past was not always following chronologically. One day he would be practicing his voice in the studio and another he was on a day off to spend with Dowoon. It scared Wonpil to fall asleep because the past was vicious and never gave him a chance to breathe safely. He could only make a small camp in the belly of the beast before being digested. 

 

The reality was losing its sense of perception to Wonpil, and it would almost seem like there were parallels between the past and present to Wonpil’s eyes. One side with Dowoon in it as the other did not. Sometimes due to his steadiness of accepting his situation, he forgets which timeline he was drifting in. Secretly waiting, Wonpil was not surprised how often Dowoon would smile at him and cheer his mood up. Maybe he should fall asleep and see what Dowoon was doing… 

 

* * *

 

Upon opening his eyes, he could see that the phone was in his hand while it was in the process of texting Dowoon. Instead of the long texts that Wonpil laid out in detail, he used short-phrased ones to let the conversation between them purposely die. No more of those emojis that Wonpil enjoyed using to send to Dowoon. None of the voice messages that contained silly and embarrassing things. It was all boring, short, unintimate responses. 

 

Did he miss the old conversations? Yes. Did he want to bring it back? In some way, he wished he could do it again. Did he have that chance to do it now? He really did, but he was emotionally damaged from what the future with Dowoon had. It would never bring him true happiness if he stuck it out until the end of their relationship. 

 

“Do I look like I want to hang out with you?” Wonpil sulked into the pillow, muffling the sounds of his dismay, thinking about what he wanted to do with Dowoon.Shuffling the blankets and using his feet to dangle around in bed, he ceased his actions and picked up the phone that laid next to him. Contemplating whether he wanted to do it out of petty or do it because it would be fun to go, it was a big event in Dowoon’s and Wonpil’s past relationship. Despite not texting intimately, Wonpil was still asked to go hang out at the first place they went on as their first date. It was a lot to ask because the memories that were once sweet turned rather foul like a popped pimple.

 

He almost forgot that he was progressively changing the past with his unsupervised actions. Regardless, Wonpil was already taking responsibility for it, and he was going to give up trying to avoid letting his feelings in the future mess up how he was supposed to feel in the past. The twisting feeling in his gut forewarned that the answer he was about to text was a bad choice, but Wonpil replied to the text with a ‘sure’ and sealed his fate again. Falling under the pretense of merely going as friends, Wonpil secretly wished it was worth more than that. Although, he would never admit that to himself because his pride would not stand for it. 

 

* * *

 

January 10th, 2016—the day that Dowoon and Wonpil were supposed to go to the beach and share their first kiss alone together. Although, it seemed like it was rewritten because of Wonpil’s uncalled for actions. “Thank you for inviting me,” Wonpil stated to Dowoon as they lined themselves on the sandy floor of the beach. The night was still young, but Wonpil was already freezing from the breeze. A fire roared and cracked at the pit while other people sat around it calmly, chatting as if time was not consistent to reality. 

 

“No problem,” Dowoon smiled, using his low tone that Wonpil was subconsciously addicted to. “I thought it would be nice for us to get to know each other since we’ll be working together.”

 

“Yeah,” Wonpil moved his face up and down as his eyes averted the gaze of the other man. The sweetness from Dowoon was suffocating Wonpil’s pettiness and was pissing him off that he was ever angry in the first place. Gathering the heat that radiated off the fire, Wonpil lamented that the day that was supposed to be romantic for the both of them became an event for Dowoon’s friends’ bonfire. Maybe Wonpil should attempt to fix his actions; he rubbed his arms and shook his head to the passing breeze and said, “Cold, so cold here. Wow.”

 

“Here, take my jacket,” Dowoon kindly offered and did not take consideration of what Wonpil wanted to say. He handed his black fluffy jacket that was insanely warm, and Wonpil took the article of clothing while he thanked him and placed it over himself. 

 

“I’m so glad that I came,” Wonpil stated the words that were lingering in his head. His fingers traced the sewn lines across the jacket and indulged in the new heat. Welcoming the warmth, he grasped at the nostalgia in his painfully sweet memories that he used to juxtapose the current Dowoon. Something reawakened inside of the bowls of Wonpil, for it was something rather innocent and kind and, most importantly, loving. He smelled the jacket and breathed it out through his nose, remembering how much he missed it, how much he missed Dowoon.

 

“Wanna go for a walk by ourselves?” Dowoon asked, pointing behind him near the grass and sidewalk.

 

“Yes. I would love to,” Wonpil automatically responded, hoping that Dowoon would try to make a confident move in his shy life. A kiss, on the cheek or on the lips would have been fine, or a frontal welcoming hug, or even a simple three-word sentence that could lock their fate together.

 

After reassuring everyone that he was going to return, Wonpil walked away with Dowoon without a single regret. A perspective that needed to be seen and Wonpil was certain that he could see another possibility of what his relationship with Dowoon could have turned out. However, it strained his heart to continue living the lie that he never loved or cared for Dowoon. It hurt and twisted his insides like putty, molding him into an accidental monster. A remorseful creation, something that was not supposed to be born, a being that was never good. It all clicked with Wonpil inside because he saw that he was not truly himself. 

 

No matter what happened in the impending future, Dowoon always kept himself true to his words, and Wonpil should have followed his footsteps. Male crickets chirping to attract a mate by the end of the night while seagulls, that were supposed to be sleeping, were making its way back home. Wonpil gently holding onto the jacket that Dowoon provided, pulling it up to his nose to indulge in the fragrance that lingered on it. “I like you, Dowoon,” whispered Wonpil, stopping underneath a tall lamp.

 

“I like you too, hyung,” Dowoon politely shrugged, going red in the ears immediately after hearing those words from Wonpil. “Friends, of course.”

 

Wonpil licked his lips and nodded, “Sure. Let’s get closer as friends.”

  
“Ah, yes,” Dowoon agreed happily.


	3. Chapter 2: Let it Dry and Tie the Ends Together

Wonpil laid in bed in the morning after he left the past again. He was certain that if he lurked in the past, he would go insane over how stupid he was. Why did he change the way his love story went with Dowoon? He was supposed to be content with it and learn from it and move on, but he was given a power that made him go back on his mortality. Lost at where his life was heading, Wonpil supposed he could continue what he was stuck with. His time traveling did not seem like it was completely affecting his life in the future yet, so it seemed to be safe for now.

 

Sadly, the fact still remained that he was unable to control how far back he could travel or at least coordinate which moment in his life he could repeat.  Not absolutely bothered by his powers, Wonpil proposed that he needed to be mentally prepared to face what he was doing in the past and attempt to mend it. All Wonpil needed to do was close his eyes and sleep, and he would be back to where Dowoon was still roaming in his life.

 

* * *

 

Through his countless efforts of meticulously choosing the right choices to bring him and Dowoon closer, Wonpil finally got Dowoon to fall for him and confess those lovingly tragic feelings over text. It was obvious that it was something that only Dowoon would do, so Wonpil was not expecting a confession in person in any way. Little questions made Wonpil doubt that he was doing something right, but he remembered that he was trying to bring a peaceful order in his future and not accidentally wreck it by changing something in the past. He was a terrible liar nonetheless, but it was better to remain true to his initial intentions.

 

In another important matter, whenever Dowoon was embarrassed or nervous, his ears would become a nice crimson color that made Wonpil extremely happy. Was there something about shy people that was making Wonpil fall in love with Dowoon all over again, or was it something about Dowoon overall?

 

What made time traveling scary was the fact that Wonpil became observant of _everything_. It was not his intention to find out that boss purposely used the bathroom during meetings to drink strawberry milk in secret, or the fact that the receptionist was a single mother of two. The trivia was beginning to fill his head of unnecessary information, but he somehow made an exception whenever it pertained to Dowoon.

 

He noticed that Dowoon took small sips at a time with anything he was drinking and would never drink the beverage in one go. There was also a pattern that the drummer subconsciously repeated of wearing the same pair of shoes for three days and then switch it up the next two days. Wonpil memorized that Dowoon liked three packets of sugar in his coffee, and sometimes one or two creamers mixed in.

 

Wonpil swore that he was going to go insane eventually. With a blink of an eye, he would see Dowoon back in his life. With another blink, he was gone like the wind. It was like being trapped in a torturous maze with no exit. All paths would lead to a Dowoon-related end. Little by little, he was going to get sucked into the drummer’s gravitational pull, and Wonpil was unsure if he was going to ever escape again. No matter how much Wonpil sugarcoated the reality that he was having fun being with Dowoon again, it was going to fall into a slope once he reached the event where Dowoon packed his things and gave his goodbyes to Wonpil.

 

And, wow, it was going to hurt. It was going to hurt. Hard. It was not something Wonpil was going to take easy, and he knew he was going to miss three days of work without calling in sick because he was so damaged by the departure of his lover.

 

Sure, the timing was pleasant to play pretend and fall behind a mask that would get Wonpil to believe that he joyfully acting as the sheep. However, the stars did not shine all the time and soon the shining truth would come to take Wonpil into the light.

 

* * *

 

Instead of the first date being at the beach, Wonpil ended up being at a restaurant eating grilled meat at one in the morning. There would be soju and drunken laughter filling the air like bubbles. Dowoon’s crimson-filled cheeks that reached his ears would make Wonpil laugh harder for no reason intended. Lovingly gazing into each other’s eyes, they could feel the uncomfortable stares coming from the employees at how close their heads were to touching. Wonpil was mesmerized by the boldness that Dowoon was bringing out. “Hyung, I may be younger, but I want to take special care of you.” Dowoon would say in a raspy, deep voice without cracking to his drunkenness.

 

“God, I lub yuh,” Wonpil stupidly slurred, pulling the other man into his face and proceeding to make out sloppily in front of the workers and other customers.

 

It was the first time they were ever kicked out of a restaurant for disturbing other customers as well. Regardless of what happened, Wonpil was having a blast being with Dowoon. On the bright side, they  were kicked out without repercussions; they did not have to pay for the meal because they were kissing too passionately in front of everyone.

 

* * *

 

The first time they had sex was at Wonpil place after a long day of stressing out at work. Instead of that, they were at Dowoon’s apartment to watch a movie and bake cookies for the company’s pot luck the following day. It was after Wonpil placed the first batch into the oven and laid over the couch to rest his tired body when Dowoon jumped between his legs and unintentionally rubbed his groin against Wonpil’s tight pants. “Are you thinking of something _wrong_?” Wonpil whispered, pushing his lips dangerously close to Dowoon’s open mouth.

 

“Shh, you’re an instigator, hyung,” Dowoon quieted down the singer with a pressed kiss.

 

With the cookies being baked, there was something bitterly sweet that Wonpil wanted to desperately taste.

 

* * *

 

The last date was on  June 21st of 2016. It was supposed to be at Wonpil’s house after a raining storm came to town. After rewriting his past, Wonpil’s last date with Dowoon was at an amusement park. It was vacation time for Wonpil and Dowoon, and the time traveling singer was sitting in his seat on the ferris wheel while the city lights through the window was shining the darkened sky. “I-I am so amazed to see this,” said Wonpil, innocently looking out the window.

 

A hum came from Dowoon, but it was hushed and barely heard to Wonpil. “Hyung, I’m going to quit working at the company when this vacation is over.”

 

“What?”

 

* * *

 

Wonpil scrolled through his Tumblr feed and reblogged a few things before he sighed aloud. There was no meetings or interviews to go to. It was not like he wanted to go to any, either way. He was having trouble sleeping because he was afraid if he went to sleep that he would travel back to where Dowoon would break his heart all over again. He was not going to have his heart cracked and thrown to the floor all over again. He was tired of being a toy to someone. However, the heartbreak would give him the pain and suffering that would help him develop the raw emotion in his voice as he sang his songs.

 

It was not like he was going to credit Dowoon for rising to fame, but Wonpil did not want to lose anything in the future. The sign of change was a sign of fear to Wonpil—afraid that the world that he thought he knew was suddenly a stranger to him, left him alone to the impurities of mankind. Running away was an option, no matter how cowardly it was considered to be, but Wonpil thought it was about time that he allowed himself to mature and face his biggest problems with his head looking up rather than down.

 

It was also why he went to sleep that same day and believed that he was going to accept what fate had in store for him.

 

* * *

 

Wonpil woke up in Dowoon’s room, stripped naked underneath bed sheets. He smelled his breath and could tell there was a foul odor coming from it. Luckily, it did not reek of alcohol, so there was no drinking the night before. It seemed like a night of sex if Wonpil’s observation skills were aligned. A half-used lube was resting on the nightstand, which brought reassurance to Wonpil’s previous deduction, but the fact that Dowoon was not in bed alongside with him was worth analyzing.

 

“Wonpil,” Dowoon softly called the older male’s name from the doorway, “I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?” Wonpil replied, the trepidation in his heart was beginning. He knew exactly where this scene was going, and he was a moron to speak in a manner that made him seem like the fool he already believed him was.

 

“For breaking us up,” Dowoon bowed his head, not bothering to give a glance to his now ex-lover.

 

“Ah, so this is my despair,” Wonpil whispered, deafening all the sounds around him. The crows outside perched on a shady tree and began cawing. It was almost like an audience was laughing at Wonpil, and he was the clown in the limelight. Tears that he was not aware of were flowing down his cheeks in rapid successions, and Wonpil was laughing hard. He laughed, knowing it hurt him, but he laughed and laughed at himself, knowing that it was over. Soon, the tears dried and his voice was cracking down to a painful sob.

 

Before Wonpil could fight for his future with Dowoon in it, he realized that this was exactly what needed to happen. He had to get his heart broken in order to move on. He had to understand that there was not going to be a note left behind by everyone that decided to leave his life. If they came back, it was going to be up to Wonpil to decide whether he was going to accept them back in or not. Even though he experienced the pain before, he was reliving the heavy empty feeling that was forcefully lounged into his chest.

 

Closing his eyes, Wonpil never wanted to open them again. In his own way, he did it. He closed them for five minutes, then it became ten, and then an hour, and time went on. Darkness was ubiquitous and yet was relaxing the damaged soul that Wonpil had. He did not hear Dowoon’s voice or his manager’s voice calling him through the phone to get his ass to work; no, there was no ‘good morning’ from the receptionist echoing in the background. It was a realm of emptiness and tranquility.

 

Once Wonpil opened his eyes, he noticed that he was awake in his bed and was back in present time. There was no half-used lube on the nightstand, or the scent of Dowoon’s hair on the pillows and bed sheets. It was back to Wonpil’s ordinary room. “I’m seriously going insane,” Wonpil muttered to himself, staring blankly at his rough ceiling.

 

A reminder alarm was ringing on Wonpil’s phone, and it surprised the young singer because he never remembered setting one up. He glanced at it and read the reminder to text Dowoon and receive closure for the past. He grumbled if he was really going to follow his own instructions to himself, but he supposed it was worth a college shot.

 

* * *

 

March 24th 2017—the reunion of unlikely extremes. The two agreed to go to the amusement park together to have a little fun as they discussed matters.

 

Through the cotton candy and popcorn, nothing was going to cover up the fact that Wonpil was harboring something impure and dark towards Dowoon. Wonpil watched carefully as the sun set and the world was entering dusk. He lamented how his memories were overlapping the present again. The way Dowoon would touch his arm and ask if he was okay. It all seemed like a movie that was never going to end. The pitiful ferris wheel was the last activity on the schedule, and Wonpil allowed Dowoon first into the swinging container. He followed and agonized at how the truth was going to unfold.

 

Out of the blue during the ride, Dowoon stated, “Do you ever wish you could time travel, hyung?” The ride stopped for a moment, allowing them to be suspended in air.

 

“Ha, I wish,” Wonpil lied horribly.

 

The ride began to move down again, and Dowoon spoke with a soft tone, “I experienced it.”

 

“What?”

 

Dowoon threw his hands together and embraced his chin into the center. Wiping down his cheeks, he looked painfully deep into Wonpil’s eyes and stated, “I did everything I could to keep you in my future, but I was playing a role that was not meant for me. By the time I realized it, it was too late and was already too deep into it.”

 

Whether Dowoon was speaking in a metaphorical manner or not, Wonpil was deeply moved by how serious the drummer articulated. Suddenly downpouring the information into Wonpil’s hands, he was puzzled on what to do with it. A witty remark would not suffice nor would a provoking question do. It was something for Wonpil to absorb and analyze. Clarifying that the truth was indeed the truth, the singer asked, “Dowoon, were you really able to time travel?”

 

“Would you believe me if I told you yes?” Dowoon fired back, raising his eyebrows at him.

 

“Possibly. Would you believe me if I told you I could time travel as well?” Wonpil dragged and stretched the topic with both of its ears on his hands. The singer directed his attention outside of the clear window, staring at the view of the world with pettiness.

 

“Yes.” Dowoon confidently believed in Wonpil’s words, and it reassured the singer’s thoughts.

 

“But why?” Wonpil had to ask, hiding the uncertainty in his heart that perhaps he was really insane. He closed his eyes and thought how similar things felt to how they were before. The phrases and sentences they spoke were different, but the environment was the same.

 

Dowoon carefully pondered for an appropriate answer, and he made it clear on his expression when he found it. He leaned in to grab the attention of the other male, and when he did, he smiled and stated, “Hyung, I was never really truthful towards you about something.”

 

Abashed at what he was saying, Wonpil crossed his legs and let his chin rest on the palm of his right hand, narrowingly staring at the drummer. “What do you mean?”

 

“I was able to travel to the future and see if we would end up together or not,” Dowoon straightforwardly stated, not regretting an ounce of his words. Tapping his fingers against each other, he anxiously awaited for a reply. Silence was the only response between the two of them. Unable to take a second longer, Dowoon opened his mouth, “It was wrong of me to force myself into your life, so I needed to take myself out of it.”

 

The twist of odd events was taking its time to process through Wonpil’s slow head. When the realization hit him, he flipped. “What the hell! This can’t be happening. No, no, I’m just out of it.”

 

“Wonpil, I’m serious,” Dowoon locked his gaze at the singer. Once Wonpil confirmed that the unfazed eyes were surely a sign that the drummer was telling the truth, he could only slightly calm down about the revealed secret.

 

The ride stopped as the worker opened the door for the Wonpil and Dowoon. “Please safely exit the ride, and thank you for visiting us!”

 

The amusement park was nearby a beach, so the two decided to continue their conversation by the shore where the water gently engulfed their bare feet. Wonpil wanted to delude himself into thinking that it was impossible for anyone else other than himself to time travel, but Dowoon was not someone to pull a joke with a serious face. “You’re not messing around about the time traveling, right?”

 

“I did ask you if you would believe in me,” Dowoon smiled at the sands crumbling between the interspaces of his fingers. Breathing in the fresh air by the water, he peeked at the empty beach and wandered if life could be at relaxing as this moment.

 

“I,” Wonpil hushed his lips, contemplating over the next thing that can come out of his mouth. His eyes beamed at Dowoon while his lips slowly opened, “I believe you, so would you believe me?”

 

“Of course,” Dowoon replied, giggling at the singer as if he was telling the world’s best pun. Redirecting his attention to Wonpil, absorbing the pure presence of him, Dowoon casually scanned the darkened sky and pointed at the constellations that he wished he could name for Wonpil to be under the pretense of cool.

 

Wonpil had to confess the truth. “Dowoon, I was traveling in the past to keep you in my life until the day you broke up with me.”

 

Dowoon laughed, seeing that things were finally falling into place. He could understand the pain that Wonpil was harboring, and it was time for him to disclose his secrets as well. “Hyung, that was the day I transferred my powers to you. I wanted you to decide whether I can come back into your life or not.”

 

Wonpil’s jaw dropped and was utterly speechless. After pulling his jaw up, his mind had to reprogcess the information before reacting properly to it. Once it was done, Wonpil began to smack Dowoon on the arm, “You have got to be kidding me. You’re the reason I can time travel!? You idiot!”

 

“Wh-hat?” Dowoon’s bulk muscles managed to block the soft hits that Wonpil threw.

 

“I could have honestly never met you if I wanted, but I didn’t want my future to be all messed up if I decided to do that,” Wonpil ranted, rubbing the temple of his head. He cursed the world for being unfair for a moment, but he recollected his thoughts and stood up to face the waters, screaming as loud as his lungs could take, “I hate you, Dowoon! Why must you do this to me!”

 

“But I didn’t do—”

 

“Don’t start. I went through falling in love with you all over again, and I got my heart broken repeatedly traveling into the past. I knew it was all going to end at one point, but I kept catching myself falling in love with you,” Wonpil’s eyes started to tear, undeniably distraught at what time traveling brought to him. He sat down and nuzzled himself into Dowoon’s chest, finding himself clutching tightly onto the cotton fabric of the drummer’s shirt.

 

Dowoon filled his stomach with regret as he realized that he should apologize for the trouble he caused. He patted and rubbed Wonpil’s back, giving him a faint sense of comfort, “I’m sorry, hyung, for leaving so suddenly in your life. I just wanted us to fall in love without the use of time traveling to keep our fate tied to each other. Otherwise, I would believe that I forced us to be in love.”

 

“Do you still love me to this day?” Wonpil murmured, knowing his voice could only be heard by the roaring waves and Dowoon.

 

Dowoon chuckled. “I do.”

 

Wonpil inhaled the missed scent, and he pulled back to regain the air of reality. He focused on Dowoon and stood up, showing his hand to Dowoon’s face. After the drummer grabbed hold, Wonpil dragged them away from the shores and back onto the streets. Wonpil’s heart skipped, knowing that it was chance to say something stupid. “Let’s go on a date together. Let’s just start all over and forget about this time traveling shit.”

 

“Okay!” Dowoon chimed to the cheers in his head.

 

Wonpil blushed as he led the way. He had no idea where he was going, but he was honestly okay with it. “As a future note, please break up with me for realistic reasons like not loving me anymore or cheating,” said Wonpil.

  
“Okay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, yes, I love happy endings for ships lately. I just want more positive things in stories since I tend to read a lot of stuff that includes the ship not being together or being dead or just unhappy overall. I am prone to making sad endings myself, but I'm trying to change that little by little. Anyway, enjoy your day and have fun out there. C:

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go. I hope it went nicely to read for everyone. I honestly am a mess writing this, editing it, rereading it, etc. I just happen to like the concept of the story so much that I strive to finish it. I really want this to come out smaller than the other story I am writing. However, it still seemed like a giant cluster fuck, so oh well w/ that idea. Please give me thoughts, concerns, questions on it~ I am looking to improve as a writer as much as I can c: lovely comments of appreciations is also nice! Have a good day everyone


End file.
